Semi Rosen
Work in progress. The Semi Rosen (セミ・ローゼン) is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folders. At least three different cameras share the name "Semi Rosen". They were distributed by Ōsawa Shōkai, that was probably the owner of the Rosen name. Their maker is unclear, perhaps it was the company Proud like the Baby Rosen and Rosen Four. attributes it to Ōsawa Shōkai, but it was probably a distributor only. , p. 804, attributes it to Proud, p. 804, and to K.S. Fabrik, p. 572, probably confusing with the shutter's maker. The original model The original model is an Ikonta copy, with a folding optical finder, advertised in 1937 Advertisement published in the April 1937 issue of Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 104. . It does not seem to have a body release, and it is embossed ROSEN in the front leather. There is a key for film advance, and a patented device for advance control, apparently consisting of a red window offset to the extreme left of the back. The camera is offered with a Rosen Anastigmat f:4.5 lens and a Rosen shutter giving T, B, 5–250 speeds, for — case extra ¥5. An auxiliary rangefinder called Cosmos (コスモス) is offered too, apparently in two versions, graduated in meter or in feet, both for ¥15. The Semi Rosen III The only record of the Semi Rosen III is found in . Its source is the new products column of the April 1940 issue of Asahi Camera. The Semi Rosen III is said to be a Baldax copy with a folding optical finder and a body release. The lens and shutter combinations mentioned are a Rosen 75/4.5 lens on a Rex Inferred from the katakana レックス. or Keef Inferred from the katakana キーフ. shutter and a Welta Inferred from the katakana ウエルタ. 75/4.5 lens on a Prontor II shutter. , p. 343. No record of a Semi Rosen II has been found yet, but it probably existed too. The Semi Rosen U The Semi Rosen U is another Ikonta copy, advertised in 1942 , p. 343. . Its body looks different from the original model: it is more angular, has metal trimming and seems to be die cast metal instead of pressed steel. The Semi Rosen U has a folding optical finder and a body release. It is embossed Rosen in the front leather. It is offered in an advertisement dated January 1942 Advertisement published in the January 1942 issue of Hōdō Shashin, reproduced in , p. 105. with a shutter called Presto Name given in the January 1942 advertisement. or Rapid-Presto , p. 343; , p. 572 and 804. , giving T, B, 1–500 speeds, and two lens options: * f:3.5 lens ( ); * f:4.5 lens ( ). Two other lens and shutter combinations are presented in the book Kamera Zukan by Sugiyama and Naoi. , p. 343. These combinations are also mentioned in , p. 804, that probably uses Sugiyama. * f:5.6 Coronar lens, Prouder II shutter, giving T, B, 1–175 speeds; * f:4.5 Hildar lens, Rapid-Presto shutter, giving T, B, 1–500 speeds. The shutter plate of the Presto-equipped variant is engraved PRESTO near the top, RAPID-PRESTO at the bottom of the speed ring, and something else near the bottom, apparently ending in FABRIK (maybe K.S. FABRIK, see below). Example of the Semi Rosen U pictured in , p. 804. McKeown calls this model the "Rosen Semi". lists the Semi Rosen U with Hildar f:4.5 lens and Rapid-Presto shutter in two places, attributing it both to Proud , p. 804, calling it "Rosen Semi". and to a company called "K.S. Fabrik" , p. 572, calling it "Semi Rosen". . The only other camera attributed to this company is the Semi Lucky, with the same lens and shutter equipment. The Semi Lucky was definitely made by Fujimoto. Advertisements for the Semi Lucky reproduced in , p. 102. It is possible that K.S. Fabrik was only the maker of the Rapid-Presto shutter, and that it was mistaken for the maker of these two cameras. However, a Semi Rosen U has been reported In an eBay auction. with a K.S. Nippon marking on the back. It was equipped with a Rapit Anastigmat 75mm f:3.5 lens and a shutter marked K.K.S. This is suggested by the fact that attributes the Semi Rosen U with f:4.5 Hildar lens and Rapid-Presto shutter to a company called "K.S. Fabrik". Notes Bibliography * Item 328–30. * Pp. 572 and 804. Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: S Rosen, Semi